I Know About It
by FictionWriter34
Summary: First one shot Splatfic. When Divit finds out he is carrying an egg, he tries his best to hide it from his boyfriend, though Josin notices his boyfriend's strange behavior and tries to find out what is the matter. Inkling OC x Octoling OC. Takes place after the events of the main story. Mpreg, MxM. Don't like, don't read, it's as easy as that people.


Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant and hasn't yet told Person B. One day, A and B are doing something together, when B suddenly says "I know about the baby". You choose what happens next.

Pairing: Inkling OC x Octoling OC. Divit x Josin

Warning(s): Mpreg and Boy x Boy and headcannons on inkling/octoling reproduction

* * *

Divit sat up in his bed suddenly, feeling his stomach flip and churn as he felt the contents of it beginning to come up. Putting a hand to his mouth, light blue inkling bolted into the washroom to empty his stomach. The inkling wasn't aware of the male that he woke up. Josin was fairly shocked to see his boyfriend act in such a way, the octoling slowly getting out of the bed and making his way over to the male in the other room, placing a hand on the other's back, waiting for him to finish.  
This wasn't the first case of it happening either. Divit had been getting sick like this for over 2 weeks now, and he wasn't getting any better, physically or emotionally, the blue inkling was fairly drained.

"Divit… You should really go to a doctor… You're not feeling well, and your friends are probably getting worried." Josin commented, waiting until his boyfriend was finished throwing up before continuing. "If you're not getting better then you won't be able to enter in any more turf wars."  
Divit groaned, moving to flush the toilet. He had to admit he felt miserable, leaning against the octoling and whimpering. "I know Jos… It's just that I thought I could get better all on my own…" He sighed, feeling the older male's arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer.  
"Why don't I call the others and tell them that you are staying home to rest today?" Josin asked, picking up the inkling bridal style and carrying him back to bed. The squid kid just simply nodded, feeling more drained than before to even speak. "Just get some shut eye. I'll be back in a while." The octoling left the room, leaving Divit behind to try and get more sleep. 

* * *

"Wow, so he can't really battle in turf wars can he?" Catelyn asked, leaning against her splatling gun.  
Gorden shook his head and sighed, "That's gotta suck, and he's our captain! What are we gonna do?"  
It was later on in the day, Divit was still feeling under the weather in terms of his vomiting. Divit's friends and teammates, Catelyn, Gorden and Yuuki, were speaking with Josin and his teammates, Harla, Trevor, and Ova about the inkling's condition.  
"If you ask me, he should probably just take it easy for a few days, if he doesn't get the rest he deserves, then he won't get any better." Ova stated, playing with a tentacle for a few moments.  
Josin stood and looked at everyone, "I think you're right Ova. I don't want him to feel any sicker than he already is." The purple octoling stated, leaning against his octo-brush. "But I can't force him to go to the doctor's office if he doesn't want to… I don't want to seem like an abusive partner. And you know how Octolings have that kind of a representation still…"  
Josin's friends groaned, some seething through their teeth a bit and nodding in agreement. Octolings did have a reputation for being abusive partners when in a relationship with an inkling.

"If you want us to check on him every now and then, we can." Yuuki spoke up, being careful not to hit anyone with her Krack-on roller. "Though we won't if you don't want us to get involved." The pink inkling girl stated, accidentally getting a bit of ink on Gorden.  
"Ah! Hey watch it, out of battle we're different colors!" The yellow inkling boy splashed a bit of yellow ink on the ground with his slosher and jumped into it in order to get the ink off. "But yeah Josin, we're willing to help if you ever need it."  
Josin smiled faintly and pat the inkling boy on the shoulder, "Thanks man, I appreciate it." The purple octoling looked up at the battle boards, seeing it was almost time for another battle to be held. "Come on, you gonna call up one of your friends or is it going to be three against four?"

The inklings all burst out in laughter at Josin's comment. "We can so take you on Jo! We can do it even without the kraken ability!" Yuuki boasted, though paused for a moment. "On second thought I'm going to call up Lacy to see if she can join… She's close to leveling up, so I think she could use the experience."  
"Yeah good idea." Catelyn grinned nervously, playing with one of her currently orange colored tentacles. "You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there, and then we will annihilate you Octolings!"  
"Oh we'll see about that, we still have yet to not tie!" Trevor held his splatter gun neo above his head a bit of blue ink coming out of it and landing on Josin and Harla. "Whoops…"  
"Ah! Come on dude!" The purple and green octolings yelped and complained, making the red octoling laugh out loud. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Divit's apartment, he was slowly starting to feel better, moving around and even getting some food to stay down at this point. Every now and then he would get stomach cramps, making him stop what he was doing and curl forwards, it was strange, his stomach actually felt slightly firm. It wasn't normal… Going over to his game pad, he decided to pull up the internet browser, searching up the symptoms he was having.  
"Okay and the number one result is… … …!" Divit's eyes widened, all of the results on this page were the same! "C-come on, you're lying you stupid browser, this can't be it!" The inkling boy clicked on the next page, hoping to get some other results, though everything was the same on this page too.

It was time to get to the bottom of things. Getting dressed into his layered t-shirt and regular shorts, slipping his glasses on, he headed out to find some more answers. Maybe he could phone his sister? No she would probably make fun of him. His mom? No, she's still a little sore about him dating an Octoling… Maybe he should just go to the pharmacy and pick some stuff up, then maybe he could get some answers.  
Getting to the pharmacy wasn't all that hard, it was only a walk away after all. Although asking the receptionist for what he was looking for was rather awkward, his face turning bright red from even thinking about it. Paying for the items, Divit made a b-line for his apartment again, hoping to get home before Josin had the chance to get there.  
"Well… Let's get this over with… I don't like it but… What other option is there?" The blue inkling took a small breath to relax himself, opening the package and heading into the washroom. 

* * *

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" Trevor shouted, hitting the ground as they got their results of the turf war. It was 45.3 for the inklings and 32.7 for the octolings, it just wasn't their day, seeing as they had lost about 10 matches in a row so far.  
Josin sighed and patted Trevor's back lightly with a sad smile, "Hey, relax. We'll get them next time. Believe me when I say though, stay clear of the killer wails, those are deadly." He recalled getting caught in at least three of them through the match, each time getting splat fairly hard.  
"Killer wails should be illegal in some turf wars!" Harla grit her teeth, glaring at the score board. "Well hey, at least some of us leveled up."  
The thought of leveling up was great, and he was finally at level 25! "Alright! I need to tell Divit about this as soon as I get home." Speaking of which, he should probably head that way pretty soon. There was no way that he wasn't going to tell the blue inkling about this milestone.

"Yo! Josin! Harla! Trevor! Ova!" The octolings turned towards the direction of the yelling, seeing Yuuki trying to wave them over. "We're gonna head over to see if there's anything going on in Octo Valley, wanna tag along?" The pink inkling holding her hands around her mouth like a megaphone to project her voice to them.  
"Well, what the babe wants she gets~" Harla giggled to herself as she ran up to the squid girl, putting an arm around her.  
Trevor noticed the expression on Josin's face wasn't too thrilled, in fact, it looked even a bit nauseated. The blue octoling took it upon himself to try and comfort his friend as Ova followed Harla and Yuuki. "Hey. Don't sweat things there Josin, we'll be back here before you know it, and believe me, Divit will be completely fine." Trevor gave an assuring smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
"You know what, you're right." The purple octo-boy chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder, "Let's hurry, we don't want to be shark food now do we?" he grinned, making his way to the sewer grate where everyone else was sitting and waiting.

"Alright, everyone is here, so where should we go?" Gorden asked, tying his yellow tentacles up again. "I say we head for the octo-gnaw again! That was soo cool!"  
Catelyn shuddered lightly, not really liking the thought of facing the beast again. "What about the octo-stomper? That one is pretty easy?" the orange inkling stated, grinning nervously.  
"The stomper is for babies! We should go for the roller! That one is for the experts!" Trevor shouted, pumping a fist into the air.  
"No way! Remember last time we went there? Let's go for the octo-nozzel! He is super easy if you have a range attack." Harla stated, putting her arm around Yuuki a bit more.  
Josin chuckled lightly, folding his arms, "Guys, why don't we stop acting like we are giant babies and go for DJ octavio again! Last time was the best! Even though Divit isn't here, we can at least try and have some fun like that." The octoling chuckled, watching everyone's reactions change to that of awe.  
"Aw splat yeah!" Gordon shouted, his hands balled into fists close to his chest. "Let's do this! We can take that DJ Dork with no problem!"  
"Then I guess it's settled, to the flying kettle you guys! Let's stop an Octarian!" Ova called, hopping into the grate, the rest of the group following.

-A few hours later-

Divit paced around, unsure of what to do now, if he told Josin he may not be too happy, but at the same time, he couldn't not tell the octoling. He was his boyfriend after all. "Mhh… Do I tell or don't I tell? What should I do?" the blue inkling fixed his glasses, trying not to freak out over his situation.  
It was a rare case for both inklings and octolings at the age of 16, they of course knew how breeding happened with their kind. When they meet their significant other, they form a strong bond of sorts, when they feel that they are ready, they discuss, and they eventually have intercourse. Once a couple does have sex, it is fairly likely that the "female" will get pregnant.  
However, though the chance is fairly slim for males, they still have a 25% chance of getting pregnant, which is a small fraction of the male inkling and octoling population. Divit was one of those males that could have a child. Or in the case of the inkling and octoling species, carry an egg of sorts.

Divit had to sit down on the couch, looking at his flat stomach with a look of worry. He was carrying Josin's egg, it would only be a matter of time before he would start to show, he needed to tell the other, but how? The blue inkling heard the door click open, quickly putting a positive pregnancy test into his back pocket, turning back soon enough to see Josin enter the room and set his octo-brush near the entrance and removing his ink tank from it.  
"Hey Div." The octoling made his way over to the inkling sitting next to him. "How are you feeling? I worried about you for the entire day." Josin admitted with a faint blush, looking down at the ground.  
The blue inkling laughed slightly, he knew that Josin would worry, but he didn't care. "I'm fine Josin, really, I mostly stayed here, I did see Spyke to check if my order came in, still no contact lenses yet." Divit sighed, pulling his knees close. _"I have to tell him… He needs to be a part of the decision making…"_  
"Aww, well maybe tomorrow? Check your i-squid later, maybe he left you a text while you were here." Josin moved his arm and draped it over the inkling's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Maybe we could do something together though? It's been a while since we last had a "we" time together."

Divit blushed brightly, he knew that he wouldn't be fit for sex at this point, especially with carrying an egg. With some quick thinking, he turned and looked up at Josin with a grin. "What about watching a movie? That new one that we've been waiting for it finally out on demand!" _"real smooth Divit… Real smooth."_  
Josin was confused and slightly alarmed by his boyfriend's reaction, though shrugged it off and nuzzled his head softly. "Alright Div… Just to be clear, it's the one called… Damn, is it…"  
"Sea-Wars Rise of the Octo-Empire." Divit helped the octoling out, leaning against him to be more comfortable.  
"Oh yeah… I knew that!" Josin blushed and leaned back, picking up the remote and turning the tv on.

Divit just couldn't bring himself to telling his boyfriend that he was carrying an egg, he was too scared, and maybe he was even getting attached to the small being before it was even born. He knew that Josin was going to find out sooner or later… 

* * *

Weeks passed since Divit found out about his pregnancy, thankfully his morning sickness seemed to be wearing off, though at the same time, his stomach began to gradually grow in size. He began to wear things other than his usual striped herbivore t-shirt, getting more nervous by the day as he felt his stomach bulge slightly. Divit needed to tell Josin soon, but every time the thought came up, he would push it back and completely forget about it.  
Josin was getting more curious about his boyfriend's curious behavior, deciding the only way to find out what was going on, would be to get to the rout of the source. Changing quickly into an octopus, he made his way through the apartment, unseen by the inkling or any of his friends while they were chatting.  
 _"Man… This would be a lot easier if there was ink for me to travel in…"_ Josin thought to himself, eventually reaching the bathroom. The octoling figured, since Divit spent so much time in here being sick, there had to be something in there that was the cause of it.

Usually he wouldn't bring himself to stoop this low, but when the safety of his own boyfriend was at stake, then he had to! Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Okay, if I were something that would give away a clue where would I be?" the Octoling looked around, spotting the waste basket near the tub was nearly full. Letting out a small hum, the purple octo-boy walked over, kneeling beside the trashcan to see what was in it.  
Josin didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary, mostly bandage wrappers and a few empty toothpaste tubes, as well as a bottle of lotion that was empty. Though something soon caught the purple octoling, something that was certain to give him some sort of edge on the situation. Taking out the odd stick-like object, he quickly recognized what it was from a few commercials that he watched while waiting for a movie to start.

The "stick" that he found was really a pregnancy test, which was somewhat alarming, seeing as whenever any of the girls came over, they never really asked to use the washroom or anything similar to that. Narrowing down the options in his mind, he quickly realized that it wasn't for any of the girls, it was for Divit, his sickness, he might've though he was pregnant!  
"Divit… You had me worried sick… Wait a minute." Josin slowly turned the Pregnancy test around to look at it, seeing that there was the indication of a positive test. The octoling's face grew extremely pale as he looked down at the test in his hands. His own boyfriend was pregnant! Now he felt like he was going to throw up. He just couldn't let Divit hide it any longer, he needed to tell the inkling right away… But when?

"Hang on guys, I'll be right back, I need to use the washroom." Divit chuckled, standing up and heading towards the area Josin was in.  
Now he was in trouble, where was there to go in this apartment!? Looking into the tub, he decided that the only way to go would be through the drains, thank god where octolings came from that was close to how they traveled. Changing into an octopus, he quickly leapt into the tub, and entered down the drain just as Divit had entered the room. That was more than a close call for him at that point. 

* * *

Reaching the sewer grate that lead to octo-valley, Josin decided to take a break, he processed the news that he had just received in his head, eventually gripping the rail close by and allowing himself to finally go to his knees. He was going to be a father soon.  
"How… Just how? I used protection, I was careful! And Divit is a male!" he shouted, flipping one of his tentacles over so he could see with both eyes. "What am I gonna do!? I'm not an adult yet… I can barely win at a turf war." Josin let his hands fall to his sides, feeling more than useless about the whole situation.  
Was he truly ready for a baby? He and Divit had been dating for about a year now, so maybe? No! They were still only teenagers. They couldn't handle a baby. What about when it is still an egg? How would they be able to protect it during development?

"I need to talk to him…" The purple octoling stood up, shaking himself off. Maybe he could talk to someone about his dilemma. But who? Spyke was pretty much useless when it came to things like this. Anne would be too nervous to speak while Moe would tell him to "bugger off". And the other three were guys, so they would probably want to steer clear from an octoling like Josin. Maybe the squid sisters could help in some way? No… they were still sour about the octoling and his time before he started dating Divit, or as their Gramps calls him, "Agent 4".  
With a sigh, Josin began making his way towards the station, stepping onto the platform and looking down at his Octsung Galaxy Alpha. He had received a few texts from Divit while he was out, but they were mostly about asking when he would be home.

Contact name, Divit

MSG received, "Hey Jos, what time do you think you will be home from Octo-Valley?"

MSG sent, "Don't worry Div, we're on our way home now."

MSG received, "You think that you could pick up some food? We are out of stuff in the fridge again."

MSG sent, "Alright, see you when I get home there Div. ILU"

MSG received, "ILU2~ 3"

Josin chuckled lightly, he and the blue inkling were pretty set out, though… He couldn't help but feel a little prideful. Maybe… Maybe they were ready? Though, he would have to wait until Divit was ready to tell, however if the Inkling didn't say, Josin would have no choice but to step in. Something that he really does not want to do.  
The train heading to the main living district of Inkopolis had arrived about a minute or two later other inklings and octolings of various colours entered, Josin deciding to sit near the entrance of the train. As they left the station, Josin's eye caught a Female inkling and a male inkling, both having Pink colors standing next to one another, the female looked to be about 8 months pregnant and having some difficulties standing up.

Taking a deep breath, Josin stood and grabbed onto a rail. "Umm, excuse me, miss?" He waited until the female looked at him to continue. "You can have my seat, I'm fine with standing." The octoling smiled gently as he moved to grasp the pole better.  
"Oh. Thank you." The Inkling girl smiled back and sat down, letting an audible sigh of relief, the male, who Josin assumed was either her Husband or boyfriend, moving closer.  
Josin chuckled lightly, perhaps he could manage with Divit, and sure they would be teen parents, though they could manage for sure. But first things first, he needed to pick up some food for back home, he didn't want to face Divit without getting anything to eat first. Hopefully in the end this would be worth it. 

* * *

During the course of the evening, Divit and Josin didn't say a whole lot to each other, but whenever they did speak, it would be mostly small talk about how their day was, as well as some turf war conversations. The octoling noted the way the blue inkling was acting around him, fidgeting, shuffling his foot on the ground occasionally and even excusing himself from the room randomly. It was pretty obvious that Divit didn't want to say anything about the egg anytime soon. He was much too nervous to do so.  
"Umm… I guess I'll take care of the dishes for tonight, there's just our plates and a few pans from yesterday, so it will be easy to take care of." The inkling grinned nervously, turning to exit the living room.  
Josin stood and stretched for a moment, turning to his boyfriend. "Hey, relax. I'll help you out. I'll wash and you can dry." He paused for a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Remember that octarians evolved to stand water, and I'm part octarians, more octoling, but still."

Divit gulped slightly, he was in a bit of a predicament, how was he going to get out of this one? Maybe he could fake it? But Josin was his boyfriend, there was no way he could say no. "Alright Jos, but we better get started if we want to finish before the sun is down completely." The inkling entered the kitchen and arranged the dishes neater in the sink.  
Josin followed Divit closely, wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck gently. Divit blushed faintly, letting out a small squeak because of the other's actions, making a quick decision, he sidestepped out of the other grip, giving an innocent smile.  
"Erm… Div?" Josin quirked an eyebrow curiously, wondering why the other made that move.  
Divit hummed for a moment and looked at the sink. "W-well, dishes are ready to be washed!" he smiled and made his way towards a small table near the doorway.

Josin let out a small sigh, turning and beginning to run the water, he wasn't about to say anything yet, he wanted the inkling to have a chance. It took about five minutes to finish washing the dishes, there was burnt on food on the pan, so it took a bit of fighting to get it off. Divit stood and went over to the side with the now clean dishes, grabbing a tea towel and beginning to dry off one of the plates.  
 _"He's acting so casual about this…"_ Josin thought as he watched his boyfriend. _"That's it… I've made my decision…"_ he took a few dep breaths to relax himself, looking down at the sink before closing his eyes. "Div, there's something that I want to talk about."

Divit looked at the octoling strangely, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah Josin? What is it?" he placed the pan he had finished drying on the counter and grabbed one of the plates from the sink.  
Josin sighed lightly, standing up straighter before speaking. "I know about the baby Divit…" he finally stated, keeping ahold of the edge of the sink.  
The inkling dropped the plate he had in his hands, having it smash onto the floor. "Wh-wha!? B-But I- How!?" Divit was noticeably paler than he was before, his breathing becoming shallow as he looked up at the octoling in shock.  
"D-divit calm down! Let me explain!" Josin supported the inkling, making sure that he didn't step on any of the plate shards as he escorted the latter towards the table. Waiting until Divit was sitting down, Josin began to explain how he found out. "I was wanting to find out why you were sick, so I looked for anything that would be a factor… I knew you were spending a lot of time in the bathroom, so I went in there to look for something. That's when I found the pregnancy test."

Divit took a moment to process the information. "Y-you aren't mad are you? D-do you want me to get rid of it?" He asked, not looking up for a moment.  
"What? No, of course not… In fact, I'd be more than happy to raise a baby with you." Josin moved to kneel in front of the inkling, taking one of Divit's hands in his own, and placing his free hand on the other's semi-flat stomach. "Divit, I'd do anything for you… Believe me."  
Divit couldn't help but smile, giving the octoling's hand a light squeeze as a blush grew to his face. "Josin… Thank you." He soon hummed lightly, looking away for a moment, "There's just one thing now…"  
"What's that?" Josin looked up at the other curiously, quirking his eyebrow lightly.  
"How are we going to tell mine and your friends about this?" Divit laughed to himself lightly, Josin eventually joining him after a couple of seconds.

This was going to be a long road for the Inkling and Octoling, but they would be able to figure things out… Eventually. But for the time being, they are going to enjoy each other's company, knowing in the future there will be an eventful one…


End file.
